


Out of this world.

by Airi_J



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Astrology, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Date Night, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Perfect Date, Picnics, Smut, Star Gazing, Top Otabek Altin, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_J/pseuds/Airi_J
Summary: With the stress of up coming competitions, Otabek decides to take a day off to relax with Yuri.





	Out of this world.

Out Of This World

Otabek groaned loudly when he heard his alarm go off, a loud pumped up beat that he made and had come hate. The fastest way to ruin a song was by making it your alarm, he realised a little too late.

Flipping over onto his stomach and covering his head with his pillow, he blindly reached out for his phone and hit snooze. He was tired, so very tired.

With the Grand Prix looming only a month away, his training had become harsher, longer and more soul sucking then ever before. Viktor refused to have even one of his skaters off the podium, so the silver haired coach was ruthless, to say the least.

This threw Yuri and Otabek into a bland, exhausting routine which consisted of 6 hours of sleep, waking up before sunrise and eating a powerbar on the way to the rink, where they'd drink shitty coffee and skate until they couldn't feel their legs and then some, and finally going home well after sunset, where they'd eat microwavable mac and cheese or two minute noodles before a hot a shower and finally, finally, passing out on their bed, usually too tired for even a good night kiss.

"Beka, you have to wake up, my love." Otabek heard Yuri say, his voice sounding exhausted even though he was being comforting, "I'll feed the cats and grab us something to eat, you go get ready or Viktor is gonna be pissed." His boyfriend told him, being the one who woke up first just to give Otabek a few more minutes of sleep. God, he loved that man.

Yuri placed his hand on Otabek's cheek, gently caressing the slightly fuzzy cheek and smiling when Otabek angled his head so he could place a kiss on Yuri's palm, "I'm awake Kotenok (kitten)." Otabek yawned out, before slowly sitting up and stretching, "I'll be quick, I promise." He said, kissing Yuri's cheek before dragging himself to the bathroom.

/few hour time skip cause this site keeps taking out my damn spacers/

Otabek was laying on the ice, after a particularly hard fall, when it came to him. He moved up and supported himself on his elbows as he watched Yuri fly over the ice, performing a picture perfect quad flip, his form graceful and perfect, until the end, when you could practically see the exhaustion set in his bones, causing his foot to move into the wrong position which ended with the blonde sprawled on the ice, hissing a list of russian profanities and clutching his shoulder.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU TWO TODAY?" Viktor practically screamed. Otabek let out a low whistle, it was rare for the living legend to get this frustrated, no matter how bad they'd mess up. This only confirmed Otabek's thought, so the he stood up and skated to his couch, smiling faintly when he watched Yuri try a simpler jump to rebuild confidence, landing it perfectly, of course.

"Viktor, we're tired." Otabek stated, stopping in front of his couch, "And so are you, don't deny it."

Viktor frowned, "We're always tired, it's the life of a skater, and not an excuse." he barked, making Otabek flinch a bit, "I'm not making an excuse, but I might have a solution that would benefit all of us."

"Hmm?" Viktor hummed in response, his eyes narrowing when he saw Yuri land a quad with a sloppy leg.

"Give us a day off. Just one day to recuperate." Otabek blurted out, almost afraid to hear Viktor's response.

Viktor clutched his nose between his thumb and forefinger and sighed, "Fine."

"I know we're close to the Grand Prix, but it's ju- wait..what?" Otabek asked, eyes widening at how easy that was.

"I said fine." Viktor said, sighing loudly and throwing his head back, "You're right, we could all use a break. You two have off tomorrow off but I expect you back the day after." Viktor said, visibly relaxing. "Now get back there and practise your damn jumps, I've seen a better free leg on a snake."

With a grin, Otabek skated back and did as told, putting pieces of his plan together throughout the rest of his practise.

/time skip/

Otabek woke up the next morning, well after noon, with Yuri wrapped around him like some sort of snake-cat hybrid, his hair sprawled in a golden mess on Otabek's chest and his lips curled slightly downwards as he slept peacefully. With a smile, Otabek pushed his boyfriend's hair out of his eyes and expertly maneuvered free, making sure he didn't wake Yuri up.

Placing a gentle kiss on Yuri's forehead, Otabek went about his morning routine, at a much slower, much more relaxed pace, even deciding to make them breakfast.

He was flipping pancakes when he felt long, thin arms wrap around his torso. "That smells so good Beka." Yuri purred, nuzzling his nose into Otabek's shoulder. Otabek chuckled and turned his head, lightly kissing Yuri good morning before turning his attention back to the stove. "Go wash up and we'll eat, I already fed the cats." he told Yuri, kissing him again before the blonde walked off, giving him the perfect view of his ass that the light t-shirt he wore did nothing to hide.

They spent the day in their pajamas, binge watching Game of Thrones, since they finally had time to catch up, and simply enjoying not having to move unless absolutely necessary. Somewhere along the battle of the bastards, Otabek fell asleep, feeling all the stress he's been under for the past few weeks finally melt away.

When he eventually woke up, the end credits were rolling and Yuri was running his fingers through his hair. "Imissedit." Otabek slurred, his voice thick with sleep, he felt the rise and fall of Yuri's chest as he laughed, "We'll rewatch it later ohkay?" Otabek yawned loudly and rolled over, nuzzling his face in Yuri's chest. He would never figure out just how they managed to fit on that couch on days like these, pressed together but in no means uncomfortable, Otabek loved it.

"We have plans later Yura." Otabek said, closing his eyes again, deciding that now was as good a time as any to tell him. "We do?" Yuri asked, Otabek could hear the frown in his voice and smiled slightly, "Mhm, go out on a date with me?" He asked, moving back a tiny bit to look at his boyfriend who was smiling at him, "A date?" Yuri asked, kissing Otabek's nose. Otabek nodded, "It's been a while since we had a date night."

"That's true, where are we going?" Yuri asked, Otabek could tell that he was already planning his outfit, "It's a surprise." The Kazakh said, grinning. Yuri groaned in response, "Well then what do I wear?"

Otabek frowned, he wanted Yuri to wear a lot of things, those heels he had in his cupboard, his slutty kitten costume from Halloween two years ago, his Welcome to the Madness outfit... "Something you're comfortable in." He said, dragging his mind out of the gutter and yawning, "What's the time babe?" he asked, burying his face in the blonde's neck and just enjoying his existence. "About 5, what time are we going?" he responded, dropping his phone back down and going back to gently carding his fingers through the longer part of Otabek's hair, it was long enough to pull into a bun now, with the sides still shaven.

"At 7." Otabek answered, speaking directly into his neck and placing a gentle kiss on his pulse.

They laid like that for the next half an hour, a tangle of arms and legs, giggling and talking about nothing at all.

Eventually they dragged themselves up, and started getting ready for the night. While Yuri was in the shower, Otabek grabbed a few things and stuffed them in a backpack, before getting dressed. As usual, Otabek was ready almost an hour before Yuri, but by now he was used to it, so he used the extra time to load a few more things into the backpack.

When they were ready, Yuri slipped the backpack on and frowned, "Why is it so heavy?" "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no questions!" Otabek said, putting Yuri's helmet on for him while grinning, "Ready?"

Despite the cold, the drive was calming and exactly what they needed, Otabek absolutely loved the feeling of Yuri's arms wrapped around him mixed with the wind and general thrill that was brought upon by biking. Unfortunately, Otabek had to pull over, all too soon, as they reached their destination, having to park the bike off next to tree and walk the rest of the way through the thin forest, if the random array of trees could even be called that.

Taking the backpack back and grabbing Yuri's hand, Otabek switched on his phone flashlight, since the sun had just about set, and led them along a worn out path, paying careful attention to where he stepped and making sure Yuri was fine. After a few minutes, the trees cleared out to a well kept meadow, "We're here." Otabek said, scavenging through the backpack and pulling out what he was looking for.

They walked to the centre of the meadow and Otabek opened out an old blanket and strategically placed and lit a few candles, just enough to give them adequate lighting.

Sitting on the blanket he held his hand out to Yuri, tugging him down next to him and pulling out a bottle of wine and two paper cups from the almost empty backpack, "The city lights don't really effect the stars here so we have a pretty clear view." He mumbled, slightly nervous for a reason he didn't know. "Its..Beka this is amazing." Yuri gawked, laying back and looking at the dazzling stars. Otabek let out a deep breath, that's why he was nervous, he was afraid that Yuri wouldn't like it.

"You like it?" He asked, handing the blonde a cup of wine.

"I love it Beka, so much."

Otabek really couldn't help but stare a bit, he was pretty sure it would be a crime not to, actually. In the faint glow of the candles, Yuri's hair looked more gold then blonde, his eyes a startling blue green swirl and his skin pale, but warm.

"Beka, you okay?" Yuri asked, frowning and sitting up. "I'm perfect baby, perfect." He said, taking a sip of his wine and laying down. He couldn't help his smirk when Yuri almost instantly pressed up against his side, as if he was afraid of not touching Otabek for longer then a few seconds, "When I was younger, I knew all the constellations by heart." Otabek murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Really?" Yuri asked, his voice also low. It was as if they were in their own little bubble, away from everything and everyone except each other.

"Mhm, I still know a few, like that one," Otabek whispered, pointing up at the leo constellation, "That's leo, the lion." Yuri watched wide eyed, "Whoa... What about that one?" He asked, pointing randomly. Otabek chuckled, "That's Gemini and a little further away, right about..." He mumbled, moving Yuri's arm until he was pointing in the right direction, "There. That's Virgo. And that's also the last thing I remember."

"Damn Beka, you're such a nerd." Yuri teased, sticking his tongue out. Otabek rolled his eyes and smiled, "Well excuse me for believing in something more then just this world."

Yuri snorted, finishing the last of his wine and frowning, "Do you still believe in that?" he asked, looking up at Otabek who rolled on his side and pushed himself up on his elbow just enough to lean over Yuri, "Of course I do. It's been proven after all." He said, glancing at Yuri's lips and watching as he licked them, his tongue moving slowly and with purpose, the bastard knew what he was doing. "It has?" Yuri asked, making Otabek realise how much he had leaned in, "Knowing you is definitely more then what you would normally get from this world, and dating you? That's out of this world completely." He said, leaning close enough so his lips brushed Yuri's with every word.

"Oh." Was all Yuri managed to choke out through the tears that were welling up in his eyes. And then Otabek was kissing him.

Otabek was slow and precise, working his mouth against Yuri's with gentle force, coaxing a moan from the blonde before using it to slip his tongue into his boyfriends mouth, the welcomed heat shooting electricity through his body as they worked each other with their tongues. This time they weren't driven by the need that usually rushed through them, this was more about appreciating and enjoying each other instead of the desire to get off.

Slowly, Otabek ran his fingers just under the edge of Yuri's shirt, wanting to feel his boyfriend and the hurricane that raged just beneath his skin. Pulling away slightly and sitting up, Yuri tugged his shirt off, looking down as he put it aside. If it wasn't for the glow of the candles, Otabek would have completely missed the faint blush that was covering Yuri's face and chest, whatever they were doing now, Yuri could feel the change too, Otabek realised.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Otabek cooed, leaning in again and smiling when Yuri moved to lay down under him, "So very beautiful." he said, placing a kiss on the Russian's forehead, moving down to his nose, then to his eyelids before finally settling back at his lips, moaning softly and how Yuri fitted perfectly underneath him. He sucked gently on his tongue, enjoying the taste of wine and what was essentially Yuri.

He pulled away when they were both panting, and moved down to start a trail of a kisses leading down from Yuri's neck, only stopping when the blonde tugged on his shirt and whispered, "Off."

Pulling off his shirt and placing it next to them, Otabek went back to working on Yuri's neck, kissing and occasionally biting and sucking on a spot that would be covered by Yuri's costume, loving the way the other man moaned and fell apart under him.

Finally satisfied with the numbers of hickeys he left behind, Otabek kissed his way down lower, moving to Yuri's nipples and grinning when he felt hands tangle in his hair. He bit and sucked on each nipple, giving them enough attention to drive the blonde crazy but not hurt him.

He moved lower, dragging tongue against each ab of Yuri's faint six pack and biting every now and again. As he moved lower, he tugged off the leopard print leggings, smiling when he saw that Yuri was wearing nothing underneath. "So, So beautiful." He whispered, looking at the panting and shaking mess under him, "I love you baby." He said, just before he bit Yuri's hip bone, causing the blonde to moan out "I fucking love you too."

Then Otabek got to his main prize, Yuri's thick erection that was being neglected. Not in the mood to tease, Otabek leaned down and licked off the precum from the head, hearing Yuri hiss in pleasure and watching him arch his back slightly. Otabek took his lover in his mouth, swirling his tongue around him and hollowing his cheeks so he could take him in fully, doing his best to suppress his gag reflexes as he swallowed around him, making the already moaning man arch almost completely off the ground and curse in thick Russian.

"Beka..." Yuri moaned, causing Otabek to hum around him and keep sucking. Otabek felt hands get tangled in his hair, "я не хочу... (I don't want to...)" Yuri moaned, speaking in the only language his brain was registering, "еще нет (not yet)" He whispered, tugging on Otabek's hair.

The Kazakh knew what his boyfriend wanted, and he definitely wasn't going to deny him that. He slowly pulled away, leaving one final lick on Yuri's tip before sitting up and crawling to the abandoned backpack, pulling out the bottle of lube and pushing off his jeans and boxers in one go.

Lathering his fingers in lube, Otabek leaned down to kiss Yuri gently, "You ready baby?" He asked, making sure the blonde was okay and only proceeding when he got a nod in response. He gently pushed a finger into Yuri, working it slowly in circles and thrusting it lazily in and out, kissing Yuri gently to muffle his complaints about just one finger.

When he was happy enough with the stretch, Otabek added another finger, using the two to scissor gently and turn Yuri into a mess of mumbles and curses. He loved watching the younger man fall apart, loved how all his fight just seemed to slip out of his body and get replaced with need and affection.

After a few moments, Otabek finally added the third finger, biting his lip as he watched his fingers thrust in and out of boyfriend, he was almost painfully hard when he angled his fingers just right to hit the spot in Yuri that made the blonde see stars.

"бека, я тебе... нужен! (Beka, I need you!)" Yuri moaned, his voice cracking and shaking.

"Okay, baby, I understand, my love." He mumbled, pulling his fingers out to coat his own, hard, dick in a generous amount of lube, just before lining himself with Yuri.

"I love you kitten." He said, before pressing their lips firmly together and pushing himself inside. Letting out a sound that was part moan part growl, "I got you baby, I got you." He cooed into Yuri's ear as the blonde moaned and rocked against him.

Almost painfully slowly, Otabek started moving, pumping gently into his boyfriend but picking up speed with every thrust. After a few trial thrusts and readjusting his angle, Otabek found the position that would allow him to thrust directly onto Yuri's prostate, causing the man under him to practically sob with pleasure as he dragged his nails down the Kazakh's back.

Otabek sped up his thrusts, feeling the familiar heat in his stomach all too soon as pulled away from Yuri's lips to just watch him as he moaned and got lost in the pleasure. When he knew they were both close, he reached down to Yuri's member and gave it a few strong pumps, feeling his hand get covered in cum just as his own release washed over him, making him lose himself in the waves of pleasure.

"I...love you..too." Yuri whispered when Otabek finally managed to settle down next to him, "More then I ever thought possible."

Otabek simply smiled in response, pulling the blonde closer and watching the stars. He didn't know what to call what they just did, it definitely wasn't fucking, and making love simply wasn't enough.

"Definitely out of this world." Otabek said with a faint grin.


End file.
